


sparkling water and candied pecans

by monaae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, lots n lots of fluff, only written to cure my inability to go an italian picnic wearing a flowing dress, wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaae/pseuds/monaae
Summary: originally posted on tumblr @/ukeishins (aka me!)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	sparkling water and candied pecans

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @/ukeishins (aka me!)

the soft wind lulled your hair across your face tickling your nose and blowing shadows on your cheeks. only in the country side would you ever smell air sweet like this, fragrant enough to tickle your nose and set off a series of explosive sneezes from your boyfriend driving beside you. the two of you didn’t know where you were driving too, just had an idea of where you wanted to be, (with each other ideally). quietly, aone slipped his hands into yours, keeping one hand on the wheel. 

it was hard to describe your relationship. on the outside, aone towered over you, and the stares you’d get from the public were hard to miss. but on the inside, your boyfriend was probably the most loving person you’d ever met. the two of you spent most of your days cuddling inside; cooking dinner had become your favorite pastime along with watching aone bake in the kitchen. 

he moved so nimbly for a man his height. 

the bottles between your legs clinked lightly, snapping you out of your reminiscent state. the dry country ground had turned into acres worth of wildflowers and when you turned to face your boyfriend you blushed at the enamored look on his face.

“should we stop here?” aone said softly, squeezing your hand a bit tighter. you nodded in reply, leaning over just a bit to plant a small kiss on the underside of his jaw. 

the two of you took your time setting up your little lunch date. you spread a large blanket over an empty patch of the field while aone picked the cooler out of the car.

“ah can you get the bottles from the front seat!” you shouted from the blanket, taking out the dishes packed in your basket. your boyfriend nodded, holding the glasses between his fingers, making his way towards the blanket you had set up. 

settling into the blanket, aone moved you into his lap enveloping your body in his. you sighed in relief, relaxing your shoulders, letting your head fall against his own.

“i like you.”

your lips quirked, “ mm well, i’d hope so.”

above you aone couldn’t help the flush that ran rampant across his face.

“in this dress i mean, it’s cute.”

hearing aone’s voice was a treat in itself, but hearing him audibly compliment you…

you turned around burying your face in his chest,

“takanobu you’re too much you know that? too cute like this.” you muttered. your words held weight like no other. lifting his hand aone brushed his thumb against your pouting lips.

“i love you.”

“taka-chan!”

-

empty dishes lay scattered along the blanket; a soft wind passing over the two of you. it was weird to think that something you thought was unattainable, only seen in movies was actually right in front of you. silky sunsets, soft lace dresses, someone to lay on while instrumentals play in the background. 

hands to hold. 

the scent of lavender laundry detergent, exclusively bought by your boyfriend. 

your eyes flitted up to his resting figure, traveling up and down with the rise and fall of his chest. you let your hand trace along his cheekbone, had it always been this defined? the satin shadows of the flowers above you only added to the silent beauty held by the man in front of you. if there was any way to fall more in love, than this was it, laying in a field of wildflowers while the sun set over the two of you. 

oh. this was paradise.


End file.
